


Magic

by rafestark



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Buffy being awkward and Tara being sassy, Clothed Sex, F/F, Oral Sex, Porn with not much plot, Vaginal Fingering, magic sex, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rafestark/pseuds/rafestark
Summary: Sometimes sex is magic, but sometimes it's like...actually magic. And not even the chaotic hellmouthy kind.
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Buffy Summers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2019





	1. Power play

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the 2019 Femslash Kink Meme, prompt - Buffy/Tara Magic Sex.
> 
> If the intro to this feels rushed...it's probably 'cause it's kind of rushed. It is after all, a kink fill and not so much about the storyline. But it'll be two or three chapters and hopefully have some characterisation and meaningful connections amidst the magical sex.
> 
> _Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is copyright and not created or owned by me. References to characters, episodes and all other intellectual property related to the show below are made for entertainment only and I do not profit from it in any way._

Tara blushed, embarrassed not by the topic of conversation, but by the thought of Buffy ‘taking one for the team’.

“Buffy, no. I…appreciate you wanting to help me, but I really don’t ever want someone to agree to have sex with me through some kind of…sense of obligation.”

The slayer shifted a little where she was sitting on the side of the bed and looked down at the coverlet where she picked at a loose thread.

“What if it was more out of a ‘sense of horny’?” Buffy looked up with an awkward, hopeful smile. “This could be the worst time to tell you this – or maybe the best – but I’ve always been attracted to you Tara. I realise you may not feel the same about me, even enough for this spell. And,” Buffy started to look panicked at the lack of reaction, “like, even if you were interested in me doesn’t mean you want to have sex with me yet. Or ever! Or maybe you’re asexual and that’s fine too, or maybe— ”

Tara started laughing as Buffy seemed to tie herself in knots.

“I…well, first of all, I’m glad to see you trying not to make assumptions, but secondly – god Buffy, absolutely I’d love to fuck you.” Tara used the somewhat uncharacteristic language and watched the slayer’s face carefully for a reaction, wondering if her fantasy of Tara had been a bit more…meek than Tara typically was in bed. Mostly she just looked turned on and glanced at the mattress, apparently considering getting right into the spellwork.

“Come back here in an hour?” Tara suggested. “You’re covered in vampire dust, and I need to do a little bit of spell prep.” And it also gave Buffy time to reconsider, Tara added silently in her mind.

“Um.” Buffy’s nose wrinkled, “is the room going to smell like burning moss and toad liver?” 

Tara laughed, remembering that was an apt description of the last spell they had cast together with Giles. “Just crystal focuses for this one,” she clarified with smile, which turned a little wicked, “but it will probably have a very distinctive scent by the time we’re done with the spell.”

Buffy’s eyes drifted down Tara’s body, and she wondered if enhanced senses meant the slayer could already smell just how much she wanted this.

The slayer swallowed hard. “Right. Back in an hour.”

The whole reason for the spell meant that Tara was still feeling incredibly weak and drained. She didn’t feel unwell just…drained and empty. Not necessarily an ideal ‘first hookup with a slayer’ feeling, but if the spell went as planned, things would even out soon enough.

She finished setting the crystals where they needed to go – ones for healing, cleansing…she added one for intensifying with a grin, and then added a couple that had no purpose but were really quite pretty.

She was taking one last look in the mirror when she heard Buffy knock before entering. She walked into the room tentatively holding up a bottle and some flowers.

Tara laughed and took the flowers, kissing her on the cheek for her thoughtfulness. “Unnecessary, but lovely. Thank you Buffy.” She went to put them in vases in the room, while asking over her shoulder. “Wine? I don’t think I have wine glasses.”

“No um, it’s actually your favourite apple juice.” Buffy went a bit pink. “I know you don’t really drink alcohol. And it just seemed kind of fancier to put in a glass bottle like this. But even though this isn’t like, a date or anything, I figured…well, I didn’t want it to feel like I was just hooking up with a stranger or something. We’re friends, and I care about you. So…” she made an overly official gesture of presentation, “juice!”

“So that would make it...sex juice?” Tara couldn’t help it.

“Tara!!” Buffy’s face flamed red and she rubbed her forehead, finally looking up when her blush had subsided a bit. “What about…friend juice? Wait no, that's not better…”

Tara took the bottle with a crooked smirk and hooded eyes. “I bet your sex juice tastes amazing. Thank you, Buffy.”

Buffy couldn’t help laughing loudly, enjoying the more comfortable and irreverent side of Tara’s humour, which only ever seemed to reveal itself in smaller groups or with close friends. She also realised the jokes were probably, at least in part, to help her relax - and it was working. She had never explicitly planned with someone to “meet me in an hour for sex” before. It was always much more spur of the moment, or just…implied, so she wasn’t quite sure how to act.

Tara walked close to her and shut the door, before turning and stepping into Buffy’s space.

“It’s fine to change your mind,” Tara reminded her, “we don’t have to do this. Like I said, I definitely don’t want you to feel like it’s an obligation.”

“God, Tara.” Buffy laughed a little helplessly and tangled their hands together, taking in the beautiful, caring face before letting her eyes wander and take in how the witch looked in the dress she was wearing. “I want you so badly.” She made eye contact again, hoping Tara could read the sincerity. “I want to touch you. I want to taste you. I want to be inside you. I want you inside me. I want to make you come. I want to use my slayer powers for something that heals for once and pour it into you to give you strength. I want…I want to kiss you.”

Tara slipped one hand free of Buffy’s and stroked it over the side of her face before leaning in to make that wish a reality. Buffy had seemed nervous, but she wasn’t showing any signs of hesitation now that Tara’s lips were on hers. She followed Tara’s lead, her mouth soft and wet and open while her hands slipped around to hold Tara’s waist in a firm grip.  


Eventually Buffy broke away and started licking her way down Tara’s neck, and then her cleavage. 

“Can we…?” She pulled away long enough to ask. Tara couldn’t think of anything she wanted more in that second than to look down and see Buffy sucking and licking her nipples, and quickly pulled her dress off, leaving her naked. Buffy’s eyes went wide as she suddenly saw more than she had expected. 

“Oh fuck. Just…is there anything I shouldn’t do…?” Buffy asked, eyes tracing over her breasts, her stomach, her pussy.

“You can touch me anywhere, but please don’t tug my hair or try to roll me onto my stomach – if you want to be behind me we can do that standing up.” Tara explained.

Buffy’s eyes met hers again as she nodded to show she had heard and understood, before bringing her hands up to cup Tara’s breasts and return to laving them with her tongue, stroking them with her thumbs just under and around her nipples.

“You feel so good, Tara.” She mumbled in between licking and sucking. Buffy wondered absently how much control she would have over the spell. For many years she had been able to ‘feel’ her slayer powers, and use them in directed ways – like Giles’ ‘honing’ to find vampires, focusing on specific abilities like sight, strength, hearing, speed, and more. And to a certain extent, she could feel magic if she was trying to.

So Buffy opened her senses up to magic and could feel, just slightly, the natural ebb and flow of it that Tara and Willow had spoken of in the past. Her own powers seemed to be pounding fast along with her heartbeat at the feeling of touching Tara like this, and Buffy tried to see if she could will herself to share some of that power through the places they were touching. She felt it – like just a little had been absorbed, and Tara gasped and arched into her mouth.

“Buffy, how…ah!”

She tried it again, imagining little splashes and pulses of power being transferred through her tongue and fingers. And whether or not the magic part was working, it definitely seemed like Tara was enjoying whatever she was managing to do.

“God Buffy, I haven’t even started the spell, how are you doing that? You are doing it on purpose, right?” Tara groaned and looked down. Every time Buffy licked and flicked her tongue over Tara’s nipples, a barely visible light flickered out, like static or phosphorescence, and Tara felt the empty drained feeling shift a little. It wasn’t nearly enough that there was any sense of starting to sate that hunger, but she could feel something, feel a change. She could also feel Buffy’s thigh slip between hers, and her hips bucked into the pressure.

“That’s it – take what you need.” Buffy encouraged her, and slid a hand around to Tara’s ass, following her rhythm as she flexed and ground her pussy onto Buffy’s jeans. Buffy clearly meant taking more than just her pleasure, as the sparks and drips of magical energy continued to pulse through her fingers.

Tara shuddered and her thrusts became a bit erratic. She didn’t know just how much control Buffy had over the stream of magic, but it was now trickling into Tara from Buffy’s mouth on her neck, the hand on her ass and the hand under her other thigh, and the heat and pleasure of it was all meeting deep in her cunt while the magic slowly began to fill the reservoir of her magical core.

It was too much, and unlike anything Tara had ever experienced, and before she knew it she was painting her come onto Buffy’s jeans as her pussy contracted around nothing.

She stayed there, held up by the slayer, as she let herself gradually relax. 

“Can I carry you to the bed?” Buffy asked eventually.

“Yes. Please.”


	2. Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy (and Tara) enjoy newfound uses of slayer power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Ch 1 for disclaimer
> 
> This chapter caused the 'wet and messy' tag to be added, although it's mostly like...metaphorical? Whatever, I think it will hit anyone with a wet and messy kink so probably is worth warning as well for folks who are squicked by that.

Buffy lay her down carefully and stepped back. “Do you mind if I take some of this off?” She gestured at her own clothes and Tara laughed weakly, gesturing for her to go ahead.

Buffy made a bit of a show of it, although her actions were not really seductive but a bit over the top, almost like joking with a friend. Almost, because she was definitely revealing skin, and – oh, fuck.

“You’re wearing lingerie?” Tara asked, her mouth going a bit dry. 

“You sent me home to freshen up…” Buffy grinned at her, apparently proud of the reaction her black lacy best was causing. “I figured, if you didn’t like it, you could just take it off me.”

“If I do like it, can I still take it off you?” Tara bit her lip, and moved to trace a finger very gently over her own still-sensitive pussy.

It hadn’t been intended as a tease – she just really needed to touch herself – but Buffy’s eyes were fixated. “Can I please taste you?” She finally asked. 

Tara wondered if Buffy was extra cautious about consent or whether she was kind of submissive and enjoyed the implied control of asking Tara what she was allowed to do. Tara decided to put a pin in that thought for possible future exploration. Either way, her answer was the same just then.

“Absolutely. I’d love to do all those things you mentioned wanting, earlier, so like I said – touch me anywhere.”

Buffy knelt between her legs, and Tara spread them further, moving her hand away to rest on her thigh. Just as Buffy was about to lean in, another possibility occurred to her.

“Is there anything you don’t like?” Tara spoke up, suddenly wondering if Buffy asking was kind of a passive prompt for her to ask in return. “Anything you need me not to do, or just don’t enjoy much?”

Buffy paused for a second, apparently having to think about it. Probably not the ‘passive return enquiry’ thing then, but Tara would have asked at some point, and immediately after she had just had an orgasm was not a bad time to need to be patient if Buffy took a while to think it over.

“No? Well…okay, nothing that I think will really come up tonight, but...I don’t want you to play with my ass.” Buffy wasn’t really looking at her, and Tara added the apparent shyness or shame to her ‘list of topics to revisit if situations allow’.

“That’s fine – do you mean touching or holding it at all, or just direct contact or penetration?”

“Oh, yeah, no, holding it is fine and like, whatever, just not—yeah.”

That kind of clarified – but in an incredibly vague way. “Can you show me on my ass what areas are okay for me to touch on yours?”

“I mean, if you wanted me to fondle your ass you could’ve just said…” Buffy smiled up at her, but the smile was gentle and grateful and she slid her hands under Tara’s ass on the bed to lift her up. “This would be fine.” And she licked a wide stripe up the inside of Tara’s thigh to where Tara’s hand was still resting, and sucked the first two fingers into her mouth, keeping eye contact the whole time.

Tara had still been incredibly wet when she was touching herself with those fingers a few minutes earlier, and she felt a hot ball of arousal hit her knowing that Buffy was tasting her.

Once her fingers were apparently cleaned, Buffy released them. “Hold yourself open for me?” She suggested. “I liked seeing you touch yourself.”

Tara let her head drop back for a second, kind of overwhelmed at how well this was going, but immediately followed Buffy’s suggestion, sliding her hand up her thigh and over her pussy, before spreading her outer lips open.

“Oh God. Beautiful.” She felt the light brush of air as Buffy spoke so close to her labia, and then she felt Buffy’s lips and tongue and nose and she had to lift her head back up to watch it happen for as long as she could.

“Buffy, can I start the spell?” Tara managed to ask in between trying to remember to breathe.

Buffy moved back for a second to answer, but began tracing very light circles over the hood of Tara’s clit. “Sure, of course. Does that mean we need to hurry?”

“No! Nope, no hurry. We’ll just transfer as much as you want over however much time you want.” 

Buffy went back to eating her out but kept up the light circles on her clit, and Tara already felt like she might be working up to another orgasm when she started feeling it again – the trickle of power being shared wherever Buffy’s tongue moved. 

It was a helpful reminder to start the spell but the feelings Buffy was causing made that actually really difficult. Why hadn’t she thought to set some sort of spell trigger instead of having to actually incant and cast it during sex??

“Hold on a sec Buffy, wait.” Tara moved her hand down to trap the one moving on her clit, and although her hips took a second to get on board with the plan, Buffy stopped immediately. “I just need to…” Tara gestured and spoke some ancient Greek – surprisingly good for this sort of spell, in spite of not being as old as Sumerian – and she could feel it, a temporary link of sorts connected them. She let her hand drop back to her side.

“Oh, I can feel you.” Buffy sounded a bit surprised, which was kind of redundant given her finger on Tara’s clit and face covered in her slick, but Tara was adjusting to the different type of feeling herself and understood how it was meant.

“You feel like you, but kind of…empty?” Buffy thought out loud. “Is that the energy drain thing?”

“That’s it.” Tara agreed, then groaned at the feeling of Buffy’s tongue replacing her hand in making circles on Tara’s clit. She was about to ask Buffy to add her fingers into the mix when she felt it. What she was coming to think of as the feeling of Buffy’s magic.

There was something about the link that had opened between them that felt incredibly intimate to Buffy. It wasn’t like they were suddenly living in each other’s minds or anything, but the feeling of connection was there – and the feeling of emptiness from Tara. Later on she would suspect that was what made her think of it, but in the moment it was purely instinctual. Tara open before her with twitching hips and heavy breaths and a soaked pussy, Buffy licked gentle circles over Tara’s clit while she focused internally on the magical connection and started a strong, slow _pulsing_ of power along the connection. And then pulse – withdraw – pulse – withdraw…

“Fuck!” Tara gasped, overwhelmed by the hot pleasure of Buffy’s power being shared with her in waves, as she then felt Buffy’s fingers slide down and rub over her entrance before slowly pushing in. Buffy started a shallow thrusting in time with the waves of power she was sending, and Tara practically sobbed in pleasure at the unexpected dual push begin filling her exactly where she needed.

“Buffy please, hard, all the way inside.” Tara begged, and when Buffy immediately followed instructions Tara moaned at the feeling of being filled. The sensations coming through the magical connection were entirely arcane rather than physical in any way, but in the end that seemed to make no difference – or was somehow more erotic, like being touched in an entirely new way. Adding to the pleasure was the clear feeling that what was flowing into her was Buffy – it felt like Buffy, like power and protection, passion and joy, humour and bravery.

Buffy was fucking her deep and fast and Tara wanted it to go on forever. The boneless sense of being spread wide and taken while also feeling absolutely safe and given to was intense. Tara had never been more ‘in her body’ than that moment, and had no idea how long she was floating on those rising and falling waves of pleasure before Buffy finally spoke again just next to her ear, having moved over top of Tara for a better angle. 

“Tell me when. When you’re ready. And I’ll flood you – I’ll push as much power I can into you, all at once.”

The thought of it alone was enough to push her over the edge. “Goddess, now!” And Tara’s orgasm hit. As Buffy pumped waves of power into her that almost strained the connection, she flooded the slayer’s hand, after shocks drawing and shuddering out of her every time Buffy’s fingers shifted or she sent another splash of power along the connection. 

Finally the intense pleasure ended and the comfortable after glow and lethargy crept in as Tara’s body relaxed. Tara didn’t think she was capable of talking just yet, but looked up at Buffy’s awed and affectionate expression and had to pull her in for a kiss.


End file.
